


The Oasis

by Bookdancer



Series: Andreil Week 2019 [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Andreil Week 2019, Day 7, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdancer/pseuds/Bookdancer
Summary: Andrew Minyard, renowned government assassin, holds a knife to Neil’s throat. In any other situation, Neil would throw the other man over his shoulder and get on with his own job, but this isn’t any other situation. An AFTG assassins AU in which Andrew and Neil are both assassins for different organizations, but that doesn’t stop them from calling each other home.





	The Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the 2019 andreil week, day 7: “i could kill you right now”
> 
> also thanks to @queenofmoons67 (tumblr handle) for beta-ing
> 
> i do not own the foxhole court, and i’ve also cross-posted this fic to ff.net (Bookdancer) and tumblr (@bookdancerfics)
> 
> i hope you all enjoy the fic!

Dusk burns softly in the sky, and Neil wonders if it helps him blend in at all, if his auburn hair mixes with the orange and yellow clouds. Not that Neil needs the help; the only part of him that peaks over the edge of the roof is his rifle. The mouth of his weapon is trained on the far right window of an apartment across the street. Neil hasn’t moved for seven hours, but he knows that his target habitually drinks a glass of wine in that room, so if nothing else he’ll get the target then.

Something cold slides across his neck, though, and Neil stiffens.

“I could kill you right now,” someone says from behind him, their voice low. It’s still a familiar voice, though, and Neil can’t help but relax. The knife digs ever so slightly into Neil’s neck, but there’s no pressure behind it. No malice.

“Is that what you tell Kevin?” Neil asks. He twists around, trusting that his rifle carriage will keep the gun steady, until he lays on the rooftop looking up into hazel eyes. Andrew tucks the knife back against Neil’s neck. It doesn’t negate the fact that Andrew moved it in the first place, though, making sure that he didn’t nick Neil on accident. “Yes or no?”

Andrew, crouching next to him, looks at Neil with a bored expression on his face. “No. You think I’ll kiss that mouth when it’s had Kevin on it?”

Neil sits up, and the knife disappears. “You’ve kissed me under worse circumstances.”

Andrew’s face doesn’t so much as twitch, but his eyes grow darker, and Neil knows he’s thinking of a night similar to this one, two years before, when Andrew stormed the Butcher of Baltimore’s home to find Neil in the basement with half a dozen bodies and the Hatford’s calling card. They’d known each other for six months at that point, but Neil hadn’t known what Andrew’s job was till then. Andrew hadn’t known about Neil’s past, either. It had been a night of learning for both of them, of redrawing lines in the sand until they knew where they stood with each other.

“Hey,” Neil says, and Andrew looks at him, and Neil watches the darkness fade. “I’m here now. Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Andrew says.

Neil leans forward and Andrew meets him, pressing against Neil’s lips like he’s hungry for something only Neil can give him. Like he’d been wandering a desert, and Neil is the oasis he’d been looking for but is startled to find all the same.

“Your target just finished his tea,” Andrew breathes.

Neil curses, but he doesn’t move away from the kiss. Instead, he closes his eyes to the rooftop, to the rifle his uncle gave him in return for saving his life, to the target he was supposed to finish that day. He closes his eyes to it all, pictures Andrew in their stead, and imagines that the oasis is where they both live.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr account, @bookdancerfics, so please feel free to drop by. sometimes i post writing updates
> 
> and, finally, please comment here! i love hearing what people think


End file.
